opposing_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luriel Trevla rt Dreisenberg
Early Life Luriel Trevla was born in the city of Dreisenberg under the noble house of Trevla in the year 1891, living out a peaceful and cushy life within the confines of his family estate. As the years went by, Luriel began to learn more and more about life within Gisia, and would find himself looking to his father, Olyver Trevla, constantly asking questions wherever he could, and learning from his Father's actions. He was a fast learner as a child and soon his teen years would come to meet him as time ever so quickly passed by. The concerns of the world dwelled on his young adolescent mind, and at a young age of twelve, he took a heavy interest in politics, beyond that of which his tutors within the estate had taught him. It wasn't long before his father took note of this, and began personally assisting Luriel's tutors in their teachings. Military Career Not long after that, his eighteenth birthday came around the corner, and Luriel shipped off to the military academy and graduated in 1911 at the age of twenty, entering the Vylithofian Military as a Second Lieutenant, and quickly rising through the ranks due to his noble status and dedication to his work. It was in the year 1913 when he was commissioned to Colonel, courtesy of his father, and was placed in command of the 1st Dreisenberg Infantry Regiment, in consideration of his home town. However, this position Luriel had acquired for himself would prove not to last him very long, because within the very next year of 1914, Vylithof would sign a document that merged them into Teutonium's borders, simply becoming another one of the Kingdom's territories. This, however, was not a disappointment to Luriel, as he was actually a rather advocate supporter of the merge, and believed it to be in the best interests of the nation. Adjusting To Teutonian Rule Luriel found that his men were to be transferred into the Teutonian military, and were given the option to either be retrained or retired from military service. This split his regiment in half and then quartered it when some within the regiment could not meet Teutonian standards. This then left Luriel with two options of his own. He could either remain within the Army and take a demotion, helping lead a Teutonian infantry regiment, or he could select a new branch and spend a single year in the academy before shipping out as a significantly lower rank. Weighing his options, Luriel chose to step down from the role of commanding officer within the army, and went into the academy for a single year to make the switch to Teutonium's Navy. He didn't simply choose the navy out of random however. His father, Olyver Trevla, was admitted into the Teutonian Navy as a Captain of the HMS Lionheart, and he felt that in these strange times of change, he should remain close with family. Upon completing his classes within the academy, he came out with the rank of Midshipman, and was stationed on the HMS Lionheart next to his father. As the next year came along, they found themselves being shipped out into the Eastern Territories with the rest of Teutonium's forces. It would be during this campaign when Luriel would be inspired to head a political movement within Teutonium. Forming The Movement As the time went on during the expansions in the East, Luriel had plenty of time to think on his political efforts. It wouldn't take long before he introduced the idea to his father, and then to his Commander aboard the HMS Lionheart, of whom he formed a friendship with as time went by aboard the ship. By the time they had returned from the East, he had his founding members selected, and they began working towards a common goal. (You can see here in this photo Luriel and his father, alongside his founding staff posing infront of his personal estate in Dreisenberg, which was repurposed for his movements use.) Strange Rumors Amongst every well standing individual, there is almost always a darker tale about them, and Luriel is not excluded from this fact. Rumors have been spreading about the estate staff that strange lights can be seen from his office within the highest tower, near the rear of the estate. This has caused much speculation as to what these strange lights could mean, especially since they only occur during the darkest hours of the night. Nobody truly knows what it means, but all that is known is that soon after the appearance of these strange flashing lights from within the tower, Luriel has been at loss in his complexion, appearing to have almost a sickly pale color to his skin, and the blue of his eyes dulling into a deep gray. Some say that he is sick, that he contracted something overseas, whilst others say that he is delving into the occult, trying to obtain more power through darker means. Whatever the case may be, whenever asked, Luriel always seems to dodge the subject, or even downright refuse to answer. This has led to many of the staff within the estate fearing coming into work, especially after the disappearance of one of the maid's, Ms. Annabelle Turnov, a Rusiana Immigrant who found work within the estate after being brought to Dreisenberg by Luriel. Category:Characters